With the rapid development of information technology, terminals (such as mobile phones, tablets, etc.) are becoming more and more popular. The performance of the terminals required by users is increasingly higher, not only high processing speed is required, but also the consumption of traffic of the terminals is cared by the users.
In the related art, generally, when the terminal is in a Wi-Fi® connection, the terminal determines by default that network communication can be conducted via a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi).